


Klaine Advent 2015

by lalalenii



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Death, Grief, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ My contribution to the klaine advent 2015 ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter deals with Kurt grieving the loss of his mother.

Although he always covers it up with just the appropriate amount of enthusiasm for the upcoming holidays, Blaine knows that early December is a hard time for Kurt.

He used to share so many Christmas traditions with his mother, and it doesn’t help that it’s her birthday in early December as well.

This year, Blaine tried to cheer Kurt up with holiday decorating and singing along to their Christmas playlist while getting tipsy trying to find the best egg nog recipe. But he wouldn’t be a good husband if he didn’t notice Kurt’s smiles never seeming completely sincere.

Blaine has always found it macabre to ‘celebrate’ a deceased loved one on the day of their death. Of course it’s impossible not to think about them around this time, but he prefers commemorating on the person’s birthday, and he hopes Kurt does too.

He knows it’s even harder for Kurt when he can’t go and visit her grave, as they spent Thanksgiving in their New York apartment this year.  

 

Blaine is lucky to have his Tuesdays free from classes and the student he would have given a piano lesson to cancelled, giving him even more time to prepare his surprise.

He’d been e-mailing Burt to help make everything perfect and thankfully he was happy to help.

Blaine’s breath hitches as he gets the picture Burt sent him from the printer. The resemblance between Kurt and his mother is impossible to overlook and his stomach twists at the thought that he will never meet the woman that has given him the most important thing in his life.

It’s not his place to be upset though, so he moves to cut out the picture and insert it into the frame he carefully chose from an antique shop.

Once he’s done, he sets the picture on the shelf in the corner they squeezed their tiny christmas tree into. He accentuates the frame with some fake candles - unfortunately real ones would risk him burning down their apartment - and a few origami flowers he made earlier this morning.

When he’s satisfied with his arrangement, he moves to the kitchen to start on Kurt’s favourite gratin.

 

The click of the door announces his husband’s arrival, but Blaine knows better than crowding him the moment he walks into the apartment and continues chopping vegetables for their salad.

“That smells delicious,” Kurt says by a way of greeting, sliding his arms around Blaine’s torso from behind, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No I got it. The gratin will be done in about ten minutes. Just go relax.”

“You’re the best husband ever, pampering me like this.” Kurt presses another kiss to Blaine’s neck and disappears to their living slash dining room.

Blaine can’t help but feel a bit nervous, he doesn’t want to overwhelm Kurt. He doesn’t hear anything, so he gives Kurt a few minutes while he finishes the salad, then takes it to the table.

Kurt is standing in front of the Christmas tree, staring at the picture on the shelf, arms wrapped around himself.

He turns his head when Blaine sets the salad bowl on the table.

“Hey.” Blaine says quietly. He goes to stand next to Kurt and they both look at the little shrine Blaine set up, basking in the silence.

“Thank you,” Kurt whispers eventually, his voice thick, like he’s on the verge of tears.

Blaine’s heart breaks a little. He will never understand how something so terrible had to happen to Kurt. “Do you need a moment?” he asks, although he wants nothing less than leave Kurt alone right now.

But as so often, Kurt takes him by surprise.

“No,” he says, extending his hand, which Blaine gladly takes. “Stay.”

It takes a moment for Blaine to comprehend what this simple gesture means; Kurt is letting him on this intimate moment, he’s not afraid of showing his vulnerability and instead of pushing Blaine away he asks for his support.

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand and pillows his head on Kurt’s shoulder with a sigh.

“So you like it?”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you so much.”

“I know you always miss your mom the most this time of the year.”

Kurt just squeezes his hand in response.

“Happy Birthday, Mom,” he says, his voice sounding clearer already. Blaine presses his lips to his shoulder as the timer of the oven begins to beep.

“Wanna have dinner?”

Kurt takes a deep breath through his nose before turning to Blaine. His eyes are a little glassy, but he’s smiling. “I just need to do something first.”

Blaine raises his eyebrows in question. Kurt lets go of his hand and cups his face instead.

Even after all these years, the look of affection on his face still makes Blaine’s knees go weak and his head a little dizzy, so he just closes his eyes and lets Kurt press a sweet kiss to his lips.

Blaine knows that this kiss means thank you and I love you so he tries his best to let Kurt know he feels the same.

The persistent beeping of the timer pulls them out of their haze, though, and they let go of each other.

Kurt looks happy and he reaches for Blaine’s hand again.

“So you said something about a gratin?”

“Of course,” Blaine grins, and leads him to the table.

Thanksgiving is over but Blaine still thinks about how grateful he is for this wonderful man in his life and that he lets Blaine be a part of his life, even in his most vulnerable moments, whether it’s because or despite the things they’ve overcome.

 

 


	2. Broadway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddies!Klaine and their little one ^u^

Going for a stroll with a baby shouldn’t be so nerve-wracking. They’ve both babysat cousins and neighbors’ kids, hell they’ve even babysat together.

But it’s a whole different story when you take out your own child for the first time.

Seven days. It’s been seven days since Jesse called them, letting them know they were on their way to the hospital, seven this small wonder had come into their lives.

That little bundle of sunshine, that makes Kurt’s chest swell with pride and love every time he looks at her.

“Daddy’s going a little crazy,” Kurt murmurs to their little angel, who is already safely secured in the baby sling Kurt has wrapped around himself. “But we’ll go out soon, I promise.”

Tracy gurgles happily, squeezing the blanket in her tiny, wonderful hands.

Her daddy throws him an annoyed glance.

“We need to be prepared for every circumstance, Kurt.” Blaine sounds tense and tired, and that’s all the more reason they need this moment, for just themselves, their little family.

They appreciate all the visits and questions about the baby, but it’s exhausting.

“It’s 75 degrees, Blaine, I’m sure we don’t need that blanket,” Kurt points.

Blaine stops trying to shove the blanket into their backpack next to the emergency diapers and pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I just want this to be perfect.”

“I know,” Kurt says. “Don’t apologize, I know you mean well. But I kind of wanna get going. It’s so beautiful outside.”

“Yeah.” Blaine zips up the bag and slings it over his shoulder. “I think I got everything, let me just-,” he digs out his phone and snaps a picture of Kurt who turns so the baby is in the shot as well and poses with a proud smile.

“You guys ready?” he asks as he pockets his phone, sliding an arm around Kurt’s waist and poking his finger carefully into Tracy’s chest.

“Are you ready for your first trip to Broadway princess?”

 

 


	3. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshly baked boyfriends klaine!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” They’re sitting in Blaine’s car, parked in the Hudson-Hummels’ driveway. The Warblers hadn’t been in the mood for a get-together after their loss at Regionals, so they went straight home. And now Kurt wants Blaine to come in to tell his father that their relationship had progressed and they were officially boyfriends now. The very father Blaine had urged to talk to Kurt about sex not too long ago.

“Do you want to hide this?” Kurt asks, a little hurt.

“Gosh no!” Blaine rushes to grab his boyfriend’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

“No, I do want this, I’m proud of being with you, trust me, so proud. I’m just… nervous.” Burt hadn’t seemed hostile when Blaine saw him again later, but he is positive that them being boyfriends puts the situation in a whole different light.

“Don’t be,” Kurt, wonderful Kurt, says, squeezing Blaine’s hand in return. “My dad loves you.”

Blaine there’s no point in arguing, so he follows Kurt when he gets out of the car and to his door.

“Shall we do this?” Kurt asks. Blaine nods, wiping his slightly sweaty hands across his thighs.

Kurt opens the door and gestures for Blaine to follow him into the living room.

“Hi dad!” Burt is watching some basketball game, but turns of the TV as they come in.

“Hi.” Blaine says timidly. He really hopes it doesn’t show how nervous he is.

“Hey, kids. I thought you’d be gone longer.”

Kurt shrugs. “We didn’t really have a reason to celebrate.”

Burt had texted them regularly, checking in, so Kurt had called him as soon as they were off stage to tell him they’d lost. Blaine wasn’t even sure his parents knew he was at a competition today.

“You guys ok?”

“A little disappointed, but we’ll be fine. The Warblers will still perform, of course.”

There is an awkwardly silent pause and Blaine could swear Burt knows something is going on and he’s waiting for them to say something.

“We have some good news, though,” Kurt says, taking a hesitant step closer to Blaine.

Kurt’s Dad raises his eyebrows.

“There’s been a recent… development. Uhm Blaine and I or, well, Blaine -” Blaine can’t help rolling his eyes with a fond smile. It’s not his fault he didn’t notice how important Kurt is before. At least not entirely. “Well we realised that being friends is not what we want anymore.”

Blaine decides to stare at the tv schedule on the table instead of his boyfriend’s father, he just can’t look at him. He doesn’t even notice his hand is clenched until Kurt’s fingers brush against it, coaxing his fingers open so he can take his hand.

“Blaine is my boyfriend.” It’s such a simple statement, but he can’t stop the smile spreading across his face. He finally brings himself to look at Burt.

His face is unreadable (to Blaine) but he doesn’t look angry.

“When did this happen?” he wants to know.

“Uhm, about a week ago?” Blaine pipes in, blushing at the memory of endless kisses in the Dalton cafeteria and feeling so so right and in love.

Burt hums, eying their clasped hands.

“Only a matter of time, if ya ask me. I’m happy for you Kurt. And you Blaine, I know you’re a decent young man.” Blaine’s shoulders slump with relief.

Kurt smiles happily at Blaine, and suddenly he feels like there’s a million butterflies in his belly.

“Anything else you have to say?” Burt asks. When they both shake their heads, he picks up the remote again.

“You wanna watch the game?” The question is probably more directed at Blaine, since Kurt still despises sports on tv.

“Uhm, thank you, I’d love to, but I think I should actually get back home.”

“Oh, sure. Just remember you’re still always welcome here kiddo.” Blaine’s heart feels like it’s ready to burst with the affection he feels for this family.

“I will,” he says sincerely. “It was nice seeing you again, sir.”

“Good seeing you, too. And it’s about time you start callin’ me Burt, don’t you  think?”

“Oh okay,” Blaine replies, color high on his cheeks. “Uhm, have a good night, si- Burt.”

“You too!”

“I’ll see him out,” Kurt announces quickly, before dragging Blaine outdoor.

“See you in five minutes, Kurt!” his dad calls after them.

“See, I told you it would be fine!” Kurt says happily, once they’re at Blaine’s car.

“Yeah, yeah.” Blaine tries for annoyed, but the happiness is evident in his voice.

Since he really needs to leave, they say their goodbyes quickly (and with lots of kisses).

*

When Blaine pulls up in his own driveway it’s past midnight. He’s surprised to find his mother at the kitchen table, glasses perched on her nose and scribbling on a notepad while staring into her laptop.

“Hey,” he says, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. For some reason he always gets hungry when he stays up past midnight.

“Hey bee, what’s up?”

He shrugs and pulls up a chair across from her.

“How was that competition thing? That was today right?”

Blaine tries not to let his surprise show.

“Uh, yeah. We lost, unfortunately.”

“Aaaw, I’m sorry honey.” Blaine shrugs as she reaches across the table to pat his hand.

“Is dad here?”

“No sweetie, he’s at a conference in Columbus and staying the night. Did you need anything?”

Blaine withdraws his hand and gets up to throw the banana peel in the trash.

“I just had something to tell you guys, but I guess it can wait.”

“Well, I’m here. You can talk to me if you want,” she says, closing her laptop and taking off her glasses.

“Okay.” This time Blaine chooses a seat next to his mother.

“You know my friend Kurt?”

“The one that transferred?” Blaine nods silently.

“We’re not just friends anymore. Last week we- we kissed and we’re kind of going out now.”

The gasp his mother lets out is not exactly reassuring.

“Blaine! What do you mean you’re ‘sort of going out”?”

“Okay, okay,” Blaine grins. “He’s my boyfriend!”

“Oh bee I’m so happy for you!” she says, squeezing his thigh. “I know he means a lot to you.”

“He really does,” he agrees.

“I was wondering what that dopey smile was about.”

“I don’t have a dopey smile!” Blaine protests but he can feel the grin that has been his constant companion for the last week come back.

His mother ignores him and collects her things from the table.

“Well, I hope this goes well for you guys. And I hope he’s a good kisser.”

“Ma!” Blaine squeaks indignantly. “That’s it, I’m going to bed.”

He can’t keep from giggling when his mom calls after him to say hi for her to his ‘loverboy’ as he rushes up the stairs. He’s just putting on his pyjamas when his phone rings, his heart skipping a beat when he recognises the ringtone.

“Hey, boyfriend!”


	4. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Season 7' future fic aka lovesick husbands

“Why do we only ever have date nights?”

Kurt looks up from the book he’s reading. Blaine is on the other end of the sofa, the magazine in his lap seemingly forgotten, as he’s staring in the distance. Kurt closes his book. He knows that look, it means there’s something brooding in that wonderfully weird brain that is his husband’s.

“Do you not want to have date nights?” Kurt probes, when Blaine doesn’t elaborate.

“What? No, of course I want date nights. But we should have a date day!”

“What?” Kurt laughs.

“Just imagine it!” Blaine scoots closer, putting Kurt’s legs in his lap and petting his calves. “An entire day just dedicated to us. Kurt-and-Blaine Day.”

“I’m listening.” Kurt relaxes under Blaine’s hands.

“It’s our first married Christmas in New York. And we both have the Sunday off, right?”

“Okay sure. What do you wanna do?”

Blaine grins. “Nothing. We should stay in pyjamas all day, watch Christmas movies and drink too much hot chocolate.”

“Under one condition - you have to make your cookies.”

“Deal!” Blaine smiles happily and crawls up to Kurt to press a firm kiss to his lips, as if to seal their deal.

Kurt-and-Blaine day turns out to be the best idea ever.

Their movie marathon leaves them in various states of emotion from nostalgic (the Grinch), laughing (National Lampoon), and half-in-love-half-heart-broken (Love, Actually).

In during movies they trade chocolate-y sweet kisses and during their self-imposed breaks they let their hands roam and wander and their clothes end up discarded under the living room table.

The entire apartment smells of hot chocolate and their vanilla and cinnamon scented candles.

They eat the leftover chili they have in their freezer and never change out of their pyjamas.

By the end of the night they’re high on sugar and maybe a little tipsy from the rum Blaine had insisted adding to the hot chocolate, and slowdancing next to their tree.  

“What do you think,” Kurt murmurs, pulling back a little as they sway in circles. “If we make this a holiday tradition?”

Blaine smiles broadly. “Like our Christmas duet?”

“Like our Christmas duet,” Kurt confirms.

“Then I say,” Blaine whispers, pulling Kurt closer into his arms and kissing him softly. “That’s a wonderful idea.”


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where klaine have been friends since they were small kids and recently became boyfriends.  
> Warnings for (probably inaccurate representation of) astraphobia

Blaine flinches as yet another roll of thunder interrupts the constant clatter of snow and hail against the window. The thunder-snow-storm has been going on four hours.

He shifts to is side, careful as to not to jostle Kurt, who is sound asleep next to him. He tucks his head under his pillow in an attempt to drown out the noise. There is no point though, he can still hear it loud and clear, every heavy drop burning into his skull, the wind a wicked whisper, set to antagonize him...

“Blaine?” Kurt’s hand is warm on his bicep, pulling him back into reality. “What’s going  on?” He sounds drowsy but concerned.

“Nothing,” Blaine turns around, gives Kurt what he hopes to be a convincing smile. “Just can’t sleep.” A flash of light lets Blaine see the worried look on Kurt’s face. Kurt turns to look at the window, then slowly back to Blaine.

“It’s the weather isn’t it?”

“I’ll be fine,” he lies. He’s not a child anymore.

“Blaine. I’ve known you for eleven years, I know you were scared during thunderstorms when you were a kid. I just didn’t know it was still happening. Why didn’t you tell me?” Kurt asks, rubbing his hand over Blaine’s arm.

He shrugs. “I’m 16.”

“That doesn’t invalidate your feelings.You don’t have to be embarassed, especially not with me.”

An especially loud thunderclap breaks the silence between them, causing Kurt to jump and Blaine to yelp.

“Oh my god,” he groans.

Kurt flicks on the lamp on his bedside table. “Oh, sweetie.”

Blaine tries to bury his face in his hands, but Kurt takes his hands in his. “Come on, I have an idea.”

He follows curiously as Kurt drags him off the bed.

“What are you doing?” Kurt is dropping his comforter under his desk, so it covers the floor under it and leading to his bed.

“A blanket fort,” he says nonchalantly, moving his decorative pillows under his desk as well.

“Kurt this is ridiculous. Go back to sleep.”

“And leave you suffering for yourself? No way.”

Blaine knows there’s no point in arguing with Kurt once he’s determined to do something, and it’s not like he doesn’t want to anyway. They always used to build blanket forts when they were younger, and there was a thunderstorm. Blaine had been doing it with Cooper for as long as he can remember.

Years of practice have made them experts at making blanket forts and so they move in sync as they methodically build up their little shelter. For the final touch, Kurt puts is laptop on the bench at the foot of his bed and moves all his smaller lamps to the fort.

“Moulin Rouge?” he asks, while Blaine climbs into the fort.

“Sounds good.”

After putting in the movie, Kurt silently crawls up next to Blaine, hugging him close as they’re making themselves comfortable.

“Is this better?” Kurt asks after a while.

“Worlds.” Blaine almost can’t hear the wind and hail anymore with the movie and refuge drowning out the noise.

“Thank you,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s hand that is linked with his.

“Anytime. You know, I’ve read that you can help overcoming phobias by learning about the thing that you’re scared of. What do you think if we make a trip to the meteorological museum together sometime?”

“As a date?”

Kurt chuckles. “It can be if you want.”

“I’d never turn down a date with you.”

“Good. I expect you to be punctual and dress appropriately.”

This time it’s Blaine’s turn to giggle. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt says, hugging Blaine close. With Kurt comforting, Blaine finds it easier to forget about the storm and focus on the film, eventually falling asleep in his boyfriend’s as exhaustion wins over. 


	6. Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time it happens it’s both surreal and endearing.

The first time it happens its both surreal and endearing. They’re strolling through New York City together, enjoying their day off, as their increasingly busy schedules with their careers taking off don’t allow them too much time together.

It’s a Sunday, so it’s not too busy and they’re just at their favourite flower shop, debating which plant would go best with their colour scheme, when a group of three teenaged girls approach them.

“Excuse me?” one of them says boldly. “Are you Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel?”

“Yes,” Kurt says immediately, linking his arm with Blaine’s. “What can we do for you?”

“Uhm, we just wanted to say we love your work,” the girl explains, blushing.

“Why, thank you!” Kurt replies enthusiastically.

“We saw you in the Newsies Live show,” one of the other girls informs  Blaine. “You were so great, we can’t wait to see you on Broadway!”

“That is so kind of you, thank you,” Blaine says, honestly touched. They’ve never been approached on the street by, well fans before. “I’m really glad you enjoyed it.”

“And we’ve been trying to get tickets to see your show,” the first girl tells Kurt. “But it’s impossible to get tickets.”

“But my mom is like, obsessed with the jewellery you design,” the third girl grins. “I’m actually getting her some for Christmas!”

“I don’t know what to say,” Kurt tells them, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

“What are your names?” Blaine wants to know.

“I’m Jessica,” the girl who had first spoken to them introduces herself. She blushes darkly when both Kurt and Blaine shake her hand.

“Anna,” the second girl says, smiling.

The third one introduces herself as Mel, shyly shaking their hands.

“Uhm, well we don’t want to interrupt your Sunday,” Jessica says. “I’m sure you guys are busy.”

“Oh, no don’t worry,” Kurt assures her. “I’m glad you stopped us!”

Blaine suppresses a smile when Anna tries to subtly elbow her friend.

“Uh, would it be okay if we took a picture together?” Jessica asks timidly.

“Oh of course! Come here,” Blaine says, standing close to Kurt.

They all murmur a ‘thank you’ and Anna who is the tallest of the group, takes out her phone to capture them all in a selfie.

Although they reassure the girls they are not bothering them they make excuses to move on, but not without showering them with compliments and telling them they look forward to the day they get their Tony’s.

Kurt and Blaine wave at the group until they disappear around a corner, then turn to each other.

“Oh my god,” Blaine squeals.

“I know!”

“We were just recognized on the street!”

“I knoooow.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine repeats, unable to comprehend what had just happened. “They liked me in Newsies. And they want to go to your show. And they love Hummelbrag!”

“She said her mom likes Hummelbrag,” Kurt corrects, but he can’t stop grinning either. “This was so weird but also kind of cool. Is this was being famous feels like.”

“We’re famous, Kurt,” Blaine says loudly, grabbing his hand. “We should go celebrate.”

“Oh, yes let’s go celebrate!” Kurt agrees, dragging Blaine back in the direction of their apartment, flowers forgotten. “Do we still champagne?”

“I think so, but I was hoping to celebrate a little differently.” Blaine looks around, then takes a step closer to Kurt. “Fame kind of turns me on,” he murmurs.

“Oh god me too! Let’s go!”

They had never gotten back to their apartment so fast.

 

 


	7. Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Blaine can't bake. Takes place in s3, warning for sublte subby undertones

It’s remarkable. Blaine can whip up an amazing dinner from whatever is in the fridge at any given moment, but when it comes to baking, he’s helpless. Kurt refuses to date someone that is overwhelmed with making simple sugar cookies, so there needs something to be done about it.

“Welcome to Kurt Hummel’s baking bootcamp!” he announces when his boyfriend rings the doorbell on Sunday, punctual to the minute, as always.

“Hi!” Blaine is smiling broadly, although his nose and cheeks are reddened from the cold air outside. Kurt drags him inside before he freezes on his doorstep and helps him out of his jacket.

“Are you ready?,” he asks once Blaine is stripped down to his sweater and jeans.

“Yes. I even brought my own apron,” Blaine says, tapping the bag he brought.

“Always prepared,” Kurt compliments and Blaine preens at the approval.

“I try,” he says, smacking a kiss to Kurt’s lips before sauntering off to the kitchen.

“So what’s on the program today?” he asks when Kurt joins him at the counter, tying his apron.

“I thought we’d start with simple chocolate chip cookies, if you’re doing well and we still have time we can maybe move on to coconut maccaroons,” Kurt explains.

“Ooooh, I’ll do my best then. But I literally have two left hands when it comes to baking, so I’ll just be doing whatever you tell me.”

“Don’t you always,” Kurt murmurs with a smirk, satisfied when a slight blush colours Blaine’s cheeks. Kurt marvels at the slight hitch in Blaine’s voice when he replies. “Always at your service. What can I do?”

“Well first of all we need some background music, so you could start that Christmas playlist, and then wash your hands.”

“Aye, sir.” Blaine says with a cheeky grin before turning to the stereo.

Kurt clears his throat, thankful for the opportunity to hide his face while he fetches ingredients. He could do chocolate chip cookies in his sleep, but Blaine insists on seeing a recipe so he can follow the process better.

Together they measure and mix, the ingredients soon turning into a smooth dough. Kurt’s favourite part is when Blaine watches open mouthed as he smashes the chocolate into crumbs. He winks at him when he watches him staring and the lovely blush returns to Blaine’s cheeks.

But Kurt has to leave to him, Blaine is a fast learner and an attentive student, even if Blaine swears that’s entirely related to the teacher.

It’s endearing how eagerly he places the splots of dough on the cookie sheet, brow furrowed and careful to keep them all the same size.

“Done!” he announces proudly when the last scrap of dough is gone, dropping the spoons into the bowl with a clatter.

“Well done,” Kurt praises, rewarding Blaine with a kiss to the cheek. “Those are gonna turn out beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Blaine smiles warmly. “Are we putting them in the oven now?”

“Yes.” Kurt grabs the sheet. “Can you set the timer to seven minutes, please?”

“Doesn’t the recipe say ten?”

“Yeah, but you always wanna set the timer a bit before, just in case. You never know what kind of oven the person used, and you can always leave them in a bit longer, but once they’re burned…”

“That makes sense,” Blaine nods.

He insists on doing the washing up as well, so Kurt just sits at the kitchen table, trying not to get too distracted by his boyfriend’s biceps, that is still noticeable under his thick sweater.

The timer beeps soon after Blaine is done with the dishes, but like expected they need a few minutes longer.

“Do you still want to do the macarons?” Kurt asks, glancing at the time. They had taken longer than expected, with Blaine trying to perfect every cookie.

Blaine stretches his back, hesitating. “Actually I’m feeling kind of lazy,” he admits. “Uhm, is anyone else home?”

“No, Dad and Carole went to DC after lunch and Finn is at Rachel’s.”

“Soo what would you think,” Blaine says in a low voice, stepping closer to Kurt. He pulls at his arm, so Kurt gets up and lets himself be wrapped in Blaine’s arms.

“If we pop in a movie and cuddle up on the couch? We can do the macarons next weekend, or sometime after school this week.”

“I like the way you think,” Kurt tells him and Blaine smiles in return.

The timer beeps again and this time the cookies are done.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get a movie and I’m gonna make us some tea,” Kurt suggests.

Blaine salutes, then smacks a ridiculously loud kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth, before dashing upstairs.

“So what’s the judgement,” Blaine says once they’re snuggled up on the big sofa together, as the opening credits of ‘Love, Actually’ run on the screen. “Are you gonna employ me as your helping hand?”

“Well, I still think you need a little training, but you did well today.” Kurt tells him. “Maybe I can find you an easy recipe, let you do it and if you get it right you’ll get a reward.”

Blaine’s eyes light up at that. “Oh, what kind of reward.”

“If you wanna find out,” Kurt says, petting his boyfriend’s thigh, “you’ll have to get it right first.”


	8. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas 2012 in New York. Blaine gets the best thing he could ask for - a chance.  
> warnings for mentions of cancer and infidelity

“Blaine?” His mother peeks her head through his door. Blaine looks up from his homework expectantly. “Could you come downstairs, please? You have a visitor.”

She disappears before he can ask who it is, so he has no choice but to follow her, curious.

When he arrives in their dining room, he’d rather turn back around.

It’s Burt.

Hesitating, he takes the last few steps. He started coming to their house again after he and Kurt reconnected over Thanksgiving, mostly to visit Finn or Sam, but him showing up here - this can’t be good. A million scenarios play in Blaine’s head: Kurt deciding he’s not ready to talk to Blaine after all, Kurt sending his dad to tell him to stop contacting him, _Kurt injured_ -

“Hey, kid,” Burt interrupts his thoughts. He waves with a friendly smile and Blaine’s nerves calm somewhat as he shakes his hand.

“Hello. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?”

Before Burt can answer, Blaine’s mother appears, setting down a mug with tea in front of Burt.

“I’ll leave you to it,” she says, squeezing Blaine’s shoulder before disappearing up the stairs.

“Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble or anything, I just wanna talk to you. Why don’t you sit down.” Burt folds his hands in front of him, and Blaine does as he’s told, slowly sitting down opposite Kurt’s dad.

“So Kurt told you he won’t be coming home for Christmas?”

Blaine nods. The phone call had sure been a disappointment, but New York is expensive and Blaine knows Kurt would have never missed out on a chance to see his father. It stings to think that only a few months ago, Kurt would have put in just as much effort to see him. _Well it’s your own damn fault_ , he reminds himself.

“I know he’s really upset about it, so I want to go visit him.” Blaine smiles. He can imagine how happy Kurt must be to get to spend the holidays with his father after all. Although he still has no idea what that has to do with him. Maybe he wants Blaine to check in on Carole and Finn?

“I want you to come with me.”

Okay. He certainly didn’t expect that.

“Excuse me?”

“I know you guys made plans for meeting up, so I’m sure he wants to see you too. If you want to.”

“I - of course I want to, but -” Blaine breaks off, unsure what to say.

“I’m not just visiting for fun,” Burt adds, suddenly a little solemn. Blaine furrows his brow in concern. “I have something to tell him and I’d rather do it in person.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

Burt sighs, wrapping his hands around the mug, and Blaine’s mind flashes back to the hundreds of times he saw Kurt doing the same thing when was worried.

“He might need some cheering up, and I know I can always count on you for that.”

“What’s wrong?” Blaine’s heart starts pounding rapidly, his mind not even leaving room for the fact that Burt just told his son’s cheating ex-boyfriend he trusts him.

“I have cancer.” The bottom drops from Blaine’s stomach, and suddenly he can hear the rush of blood through his veins. No no no no. This can’t be true. Not Burt, not him.

“They caught it early on they said so there’s a very high chance they can get rid of it,” Burt says calmly, but it does little to console Blaine. How much crap does this family have to go through? He honestly doesn’t know anyone that would deserve this less.

“I am so sorry,” he says eventually.

“Nothin’ to be sorry for.” Burt shrugs. “I just don’t wanna tell Kurt on the phone, because he’d book the next flight home worrying about nothin’”

“It’s not nothing,” Blaine objects, but he knows Burt is right.

“Kurt will make it out to be more than it is. And I’ve been meaning to visit him anyway. Isn’t New York supposed to be beautiful around Christmas?”

“Yeah.”

“So, you comin’?”

“Uhm,” Blaine hesitates. “I have to check in with my -”

“I already talked to your mom. She says you’re good to go if you’re with me.”

Blaine leans back in his chair, taking a deep breath.

“I would really really love to go see him, if that’s okay.”

“That’s what I’m here for, kid.” Burt is smiling at him now and Blaine shyly returns it.

“Carole and I even agreed to help you out with the flight, as a Christmas present.”

“Oh no no no,” he protests. “I can’t accept that, my dad has lot’s of frequent flier miles I can use. You’re gonna need the money for the treatment and everything, you don’t need to spend it on - on me.”

Burt looks at him for a moment, but then nods. “If you say so. But the offer’s still on the table.”

“Thank you,” Blaine says, remembering his manners. “That’s very kind, but honestly you asking me to come with you is already so much.”

They’re quiet for a moment, while Burt sips his tea.

“When are you starting treatment, anyway?” Blaine asks.

“It’s really sweet that you care so much, but I think I should talk some stuff over with Kurt first, okay? It’s only fair to him. I just wanted you to know what you’re getting into.”

“Of course. Just know that if you need anything, transport, company, entertainment… you can call me.”

“Thank you,” Burt says sincerely, before finishing his tea. “Well, I should get going, gotta start early tomorrow.” Blaine starts getting up with him, when Burt remembers something.

“One more thing. This is gonna be a secret between you and me, okay? Not a word to Kurt until we’re in his apartment.”

“Okay,” Blaine agrees with a laugh. “My lips are sealed.”

He sees Burt out who promises to get back to him with flight details as soon as he can. When he’s gone, Blaine puts the mug in the dishwasher, then goes upstairs and collapses on his bed.

With Burt’s reassurements that he’ll be fine, the excitement slowly starts to come through.

He’s gonna see Kurt!

**

The flight is less awkward than Blaine expects it to be. They chat about the same things they would have before - sports, the garage, Blaine’s education.

Burt explains that he wants to talk to Kurt alone first and that he planned to bring Blaine as his ‘present’, so Blaine sets off to explore the city on his own, making sure to stay near the ice rink at Bryant Park, like agreed. He spends his time admiring the decorations that make the city look just magical and takes some photos.

Nervosity starts coming all of a sudden when Burt texts him they’re on their way. He fidgets while he waits in line to get skates. There is no guarantee Kurt will want to see him. Kurt might still turn him down, tell him he can’t get past what Blaine has done to him, to them.

Carefully, he starts moving on the ice, testing out the rink. He’s just about to finish his fourth round when he spots him and his heart skips a beat.

Every time Blaine sees him, he just gets more beautiful. He’s wearing a simple black coat, with a beautiful but subtle scarf, hair styled to perfection.

He looks around, searching for whatever Burt had promised him. Blaine grins as he skates up to the barrier.

“Package for Kurt Hummel!”

The excited smile he gets in return makes all his worries go away and his heart melt. Kurt is eager to join him on the rink and Blaine can’t remember the last time he felt as alive as he does now, shamelessly singing along to Christmas songs as he chases the love of his live through an ice rink in New York City.

Kurt is a little tense, but open, and not pushing Blaine out. He laughs during their duet and at Blaine teasing him and agrees to get hot chocolate after. He even invites Blaine for a heartfelt hug after Blaine promises that they will support each other, no matter the circumstances. The hug reminds Blaine that this is where he wants to be, this is where he belongs and he’s ready to do whatever it takes to earn his spot at Kurt’s side back. But for now it’s baby steps, like a long hug.

Later that night, when he’s curled up on the sofa in the loft - Burt is in Kurt’s bed and Blaine had insisted Kurt takes Rachel’s - he allows his emotions to surface. He’s so grateful for this chance he’s gotten, the chance to make it right, and that he gets to spend the holidays with two of the most kind and caring people he has ever met. Kurt is no longer distant, maybe a little reserved, but he said he really was happy Blaine had made it here to see him.

Blaine has always believed in the magic of Christmas, and this year he had gotten the greatest gift he could ask for - hope.

  
  



	9. Indecent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If June thinks she can break them up, she’s deeply mistaken.

Kurt can be a very patient person, but frankly, he’s had it with June. He’s glad he doesn’t have to raise any effort to impress her anymore. She doesn’t like him, that much is clear, and although it stings, Kurt doesn’t need everyone to kiss his feet.

But Blaine is always with her nowadays, for lunches, rehearsals, socializing. What he doesn’t like his her disapproval of Blaine being with him. He trusts Blaine enough not to give in to her pressing, but it still makes him furious. Who is she to tell Blaine who he should be dating?

But he keeps quiet, because he knows how important this could be for Blaine’s career and although Blaine would probably stop meeting her if he asked him, he’s not that selfish.

So here he is, walking his fiance to yet another luncheon with that old dragon hag. Of course June doesn’t want to see him, but he has errands to run near the cafè they’re staying at anyway.

Blaine happily chats about his classes, their clasped hands swinging between them.

When they arrive at the cafe, Blaine stops with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, you know I’d much rather spend the morning with you,” he says regretfully.

“I know.” Kurt squeezes his hand reassuringly. Blaine is standing with his back to the window, Kurt opposite him, and that’s how he spots her sitting at a table in the the front. He can see she’s annoyed Blaine’s with him, so he puts on his most fake smile, then turns to Blaine again. He’ll show her that Blaine will make her wait in order to be with _him_.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he tells Blaine, who chuckles.

“I’m only gonna be gone for a few hours.”

“Still…”

“Well I should probably go, don’t wanna face the wrath of June Dolloway,” he jokes.

“Can I get a kiss goodbye?” Kurt asks, laying his arms over Blaine’s shoulders to draw him closer.

“Of course.”

Blaine moves in for a simple kiss, but Kurt has other plans. He hums against Blaine’s soft lips before coaxing them open with his tongue to kiss him deeper. He can feel Blaine tense a little with surprise, but he stays still, letting Kurt kiss him. It might be a little inappropriate for a public kiss, especially since they never really were into PDA, but June needs to know that Blaine belongs with him; and the street is mostly deserted anyway.

When he opens his eyes a little Kurt can see her at her table, disdain clearly written on her face.

Eventually he pulls back, finishing the kiss with a small peck to Blaine’s perfect lips.

Blaine is clearly flustered, ears red and smiling bashfully.

“What was that?” he asks, a little breathless.

“I’m just gonna miss you,” Kurt says with a shrug. When he looks again, June is studying - or probably pretending to study - the menu. Blaine catches him looking though and follows his gaze.

“Oh my god! Did she see that.”

“Maybe?” Kurt says nonchalantly.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Kurt blushes, suddenly aware of what he just did. He’s usually not that blatantly… territorial, but June needs help realising Blaine is _gay_ , and happily engaged.

“You know, I won’t leave you to run away with her,” Blaine says quietly, rubbing his hands over Kurt’s sides.

“Oh I know, but she doesn’t seem to realize that.”

Blaine laughs at that, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist.

“You’re not mad?” Kurt asks.

“No, why would I be?” Blaine’s grin turns into a smirk then. “Maybe, I liked it, you know?”

“Oh. Is that so?”

“Mhmm. Why would I not want people to know I’m yours?” He sighs. “I really should go, though otherwise you won’t have a Blaine to claim yours much longer.”

“Okay. Call me when you’re done?”

“I will,” Blaine promises before disappearing into the restaurant.

Kurt waves at June with a fake smile, which she begrudgingly returns, then he leaves, not able to deal with that woman’s face for another second.

Knowledge is best contained through reinforcement though, so he sends off a text to Blaine an hour later.

 

_I’m gonna show you how much you belong to me when we get home. :*_

Blaine replies only a minute later with a simple _:)_ \- which means he’s down for whatever Kurt has in mind for him.

Satisfied, Kurt pockets his phone. If June thinks she can break them up, she’s deeply mistaken.

  
  



	10. Jumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six words is all it takes to turn Blaine’s world upside down.

Six words.

Six words is all it takes to turn Blaine’s world upside down.

_I’m here to get you back._

The moment these words leave Kurt’s mouth, Blaine knows he’s so not over him. 

All the pep talks he gave himself in front of the mirror the last few days, trying to convince himself that it would be fine, he could talk to Kurt without their past getting in the way, that maybe they could be friends.

It’s Kurt. How can their past not come up.

Blaine feels sick.

_I’m gonna get your heart back._

Doesn’t he know he had it, all this time? 

That Blaine left it in New York when he packed his suitcase that night, vision blurry with tears.

He can’t. It would be wrong, go against everything he tried to make of himself; built up the last couple of months, tediously, with more setbacks than he can count.

It wouldn’t be fair. He can’t just reap the benefits like that.

His therapist would be so disappointed.

Does it count though, if deep at the core of his heart he knows it’s what he wants?

It also wouldn’t be fair to Dave.

Dave.

Dave has been by his side, never complaining, always supportive, holding him as he cries over another guy.

He can’t.

_I’m seeing someone._

Three words.

Three words is all it takes to turn Kurt’s world upside down.


	11. Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them had intended this to happen. They hadn’t planned it and they definitely didn’t see it coming. But still, when Elliott wakes up on Saturday morning, head a little fuzzy, wrapped in Kurt and Blaine’s high thread-count sheets, his best friends’ naked bodies pressed against him, he doesn’t feel an ounce of regret. Judging by their bashful smiles, neither do they.

Since this chapter is something completely different, I decided to post it separately, but it goes against my nature to have this file incomplete with only 23 chapters so here the filler position and notice in case someone has it subscribed!

[Read my kink fill here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5408507) ([or here](http://lalalenii.tumblr.com/post/135039089403/kink-klaineelliott-m))


	12. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a suprising encounter at stagedoor.

It's well past midnight when Kurt finally slides into their bed, exhausted, but happy.

Blaine stirs when he spoons up behind him, turning onto his back to accept a kiss from Kurt.

“Hi,” he mumbles, voice hoarse from sleep. “Good night?”

“Yeah,” Kurt replies, suppressing a yawn and wiggling until he’s comfortable. “The audience was great, but stagedoor was exhausting.”

“Couldn’t contain your legions of fans?” Blaine asks with a chuckle.

“You’ll never believe what happened,” Kurt tells him.

“Hm?”

“There was this guy and his friend and they said they’re huge fans.”

“That doesn’t sound too obscure.” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand in a silent thank you.

“They said they travelled to New York just to see the show - from Ohio.”

“Really?” Blaine smiles fondly.

“Yeah, and more specifically from Lima - they go to McKinley.”

“What?!”

“Yeah,” Kurt grins. “Isn’t that cool?”

Blaine yawns. “That’s really cool. No wonder they’re fans of you, you’re a legend at McKinley.”

“Oh, hush. The kids there aspire to be Rachel. She represents their dreams.”

“So do you. You made it through the bullying and harassment all the way to Broadway. They admire you.”

“You think so?” The thought makes Kurt feel proud and accomplished, a warm feeling spreading through his gut.

“I know so, Sam told me.” Blaine says, as if it were the most obvious thing that a school that was all too happy to get rid of him as he transferred to Dalton now adores him.

“And you’re like, a style icon.” Blaine continues with a sleepy smile, eyelids drooping.

“Hm,” Kurt says simply. The fact that he’s on Broadway is weird enough to get used to, but he never thought he’d have genuine fans in his home town.

Apparently he said the last part out loud, because Blaine starts pouting.

“You’ve always had a fan in your home town,” he reminds him.

Kurt giggles, pressing a kiss to his husband’s shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t count, as you’re a bit biased. But I appreciate it anyway. My number one fan.”

“Love you,” Blaine mumbles sleepily. “Please make a baby with me.”

“Mmmmh,” Kurt smiles. “One day sweetie, just hold on to your dreams. Blaine just smacks his lips in reply, probably halfway asleep.

“And one day, you’ll be a legend,” He tells his husband, before closing his eyes and drifting away, too.

 

 


	13. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you ever think about how romantic the moon is?”

“Do you ever think about how romantic the moon is?” Kurt instinctively looks up at Blaine’s question, watching the bright crescent hanging above skyscrapers.

“Not really?” he says honestly, turning to his husband. They’re walking home from a late dinner - it’s date night and the sky is clear for once, allowing the moon to show it’s beauty.

“It is,” Blaine says, apparently lost in thought. He’s still looking upwards, his handsome profile illuminated by the gleam of the shop windows around them, light catching in his wide eyes.

Blaine catches him staring and tugs him with their clasped hands. “Hey, come on. The moon is so beautiful tonight, you should enjoy it.”

“Hm, maybe I’ve found something even more beautiful to look at,” he says pointedly. Blaine ducks his head bashfully, bumping his shoulder against Kurt’s. His heart swells with pride when Blaine leaves it at that, accepting compliments is one thing he had been working on with his therapist, and he never questions or diverts them anymore.

Kurt grins. It’s date night so he’s allowed to be cheesy. And he knows Blaine loves it.

“Moon of my life,” he says in a deep voice. A woman passing by them looks at him strangely, but he doesn’t care.

Blaine laughs and turns to him, his cheeks slightly red.

“A Game of Thrones reference? You really know how to get a guy going,” he says teasingly. “My sun and stars!”

They dissolve into giggles as they duck through the front door of their building.

“Okay you got me wooed,” Blaine says, as he walks backwards, dragging Kurt towards their apartment. “What do you want?”

“A kiss maybe?,” he asks when they’re at their door.

Blaine smiles happily, sliding his arms around Kurt’s waist. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”


	14. Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s insane how something so simple as a series of numbers written on a piece of paper can mean so much.

Kurt’s not sure what he expected when the Warblers called him out on his admittedly weak disguise and asked him to come back to talk. It definitely wasn’t them worrying about him, though.

It’s not like with the guys in glee, who mean so well, but are always relieved when Kurt tells them he’ll be fine.

The lead singer - Blaine - really listens, when he sends his friends away. He hears what Kurt is saying, and above all he understands.

It’s hard to believe he had been bullied into switching schools from the way he’s sitting there, proud and confident, but the hurt look in his eyes as he talks about the frustration he felt when the faculty at his old school ignored his pleas is telling enough.

Still, he looks sated now, calm, and for the first time Kurt has actual hope he can be like that, too. He imagines transferring to Dalton, singing lead together with Blaine. It seems like a dream.

Blaine excuses himself after a while - was it just minutes, or hours? But before he leaves, he digs out a piece of paper and a pen, writing on it before he slides it across the table to Kurt.

Kurt traces the writing in wonder, notices how the numbers written there are uncharacteristically scrawly compared to Blaine’s dapper appearance.

“Call me,” Blaine says. “Whatever you need, if the bullying gets too much, if you have problems with your parents, or even if you just want to hang out.”

Kurt nods, carefully pocketing the paper.

“I really want to get to know you,” Blaine says with a sincere smile, before saying goodbye and scurrying off to his afternoon class.

It’s insane how something so simple as a series of numbers written on a piece of paper can mean so much. Maybe spying on the Warblers wasn’t Puck’s worst idea yet, after all. 


	15. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing feels more right than this.

It’s freezing outside, so they’re standing inside the cabana house in Provincetown, watching as the sea laps at the sand with gentle waves.

Their honeymoon has been nothing but bliss so far, hours spent tangled in sheets or feeding each other bites of the food they prepared from the richly stocked fridge.

Blaine has his arms wrapped around Kurt from behind, covering them both with a warm blanket to fend off the cold, his chin hooked over Kurt’s shoulder.

“Remember the summer after we got together?,” he asks, interrupting the silence.

“We said we’re gonna move to Provincetown once we’re retiring from our successful Broadway careers.”

He can feel the hum Kurt let’s out from where his arms hug Kurt’s chest.

“We thought it would be so easy, back then,” he says, unable to keep the melancholy out of his voice. He thinks back at how young and carefree they were, innocently believing they would never have any problems, their relationship a fairy tale.

In some ways it still is, though.

“We still got married,” Kurt points out, as if he was reading Blaine’s thoughts. Which he probably was. It still blows Blaine’s mind how easily Kurt can tell what he’s thinking or feeling.

He drags his fingers over the band sitting secure on Blaine’s finger. Blaine smiles at the reminder, it’s still so hard to believe that he and Kurt are husbands.

“Do you think we can do it this time?” Something in his voice makes Kurt untangle from his hug and turn around to look Blaine in the eyes.

“I really do,” he replies and the sincerity he puts into his words makes Blaine’s heart skip a beat.

“I believe we can make this work. I love you and we’re both working on it, right? A work in progress, remember?”

“A work in progress,” Blaine repeats, smiling, burying his face in Kurt’s neck, breathing in his scent as Kurt envelops him in a tight hug.

They stand together, enjoying each other’s presence, the only sound their quiet breathing and the rhythmic noise of the ocean waves, and suddenly nothing feels more right than this.

Just them.

Together.

**  
  
**


	16. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt feels like he deserves an award for being so patient while indulging his husband’s passions.

Kurt feels like he deserves an award for being so patient while indulging his husband’s passions. It’s not like he doesn’t enjoy a good action or fantasy movie but he never understood how Blaine and Sam manage to go through all three Lord of the Rings movies in a row. But Blaine had looked so excited when he asked Kurt to watch the Star Wars series with him since Sam didn’t have time But it’s impossible to tear Blaine away from their tv now, big eyes glued to the screen in fascination, so Kurt resolves to getting him a refill of popcorn and carrot sticks with hummus – Kurt had insisted on at least one healthy snack.

“What part are we on?” Kurt slides up next to Blaine again, handing him the bowl and accepting a kiss on his cheek in return.

“Episode III,” Blaine tells him, offering a hummus-covered carrot to Kurt.

“I’ll never get how you can watch so much fantasy at once,” Kurt says after swallowing.

“It’s sci-fi,” Blaine says distractedly, munching away on the popcorn. Kurt could be a little offended that Blaine is so fixated on a movie when his husband is right there, but it’s not like Blaine hasn’t sat through a few powerhouse women marathons with him.

Kurt is also sure he can get Blaine to make up for it somehow. There are other things he is equally passionate about that are a lot more beneficial for Kurt and involve a lot less clothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wedding fluff

They are dancing, slowly swaying to the soft music playing, bodies pressed together as if the other would disappear if they let too much space get between them. 

“You know I had it all planned out,” Kurt says suddenly. 

Blaine unhooks his chin from Kurt’s shoulder to look at his husband questioningly.

“I was gonna come back and woo you,” Kurt explains. “And after sufficiently wooing you, I would have proposed.” Blaine’s eyes get a wet gleam to them so Kurt pulls him closer again. 

“Kurt.” His voice is rough with emotion and his hands tight on Kurt’s back. 

They turn and Kurt sees Blaine’s mom - Pam, as she’d insisted - standing at the side of the dance floor, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. 

“I was gonna ask your parents for your hand,” he continues and Blaine giggles. 

“My dad probably would have said no, though. What then?”

“My dad said no, that didn’t stop you from recruiting three show choirs to propose to me.”

Blaine laughs again and Kurt’s heart squeezes with how much he missed that sound. 

“That’s true. It was a complication I didn’t expect.”

They fall into silence, basking in each other’s presence.

“What would you have done if I said no?” Blaine asks after a while. 

“Oh, please,” Kurt retorts. “As if you would have declined a marriage proposal from me despite your father not giving me permission when I asked him.”

“Okay, you got me there,” Blaine admits. “I’m weak for old-school romance.”

“And weak for you.” He puts his chin back on Kurt’s shoulder, pressing his cheek to Kurt’s neck. 

“I’m weak for you, too,” Kurt whispers into his ear, holding him as close as he can.

 


	18. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kurt wins

“Blaine Anderson, I swear you’re gonna regret this.”

Blaine bites his lips and lets his hand hover over his Queen. 

“Blaine, I want you to think very carefully about what you’re about to do!”

“I’m sorry love.” With a triumphant grin he moves the piece in position. Kurt has no way of escaping. One more move and he wins the game.

Kurt is staring at the chess board, the expression on his face unreadable.

Then, just as Kurt lifts his hand, Blaine’s stomach drops. In all his excitement over finally beating Kurt at chess he didn’t see he just bared his king to Kurt’s rook. 

“No!” Blaine watches in horror as Kurt drags the piece across the board and sets it down in front of his king. 

“Check mate,” he says with a cheeky grin and Blaine lets himself fall backward onto the cushions with a groan. 

“How do you do that?” he asks defeated, while Kurt moves the chess board to their coffee table. 

“I think of different strategies, not just one,” Kurt explains. “You always focus on the obvious moves.”

“Wait, you wanted me to move the Queen? You set me up?”

Kurt shrugs. “All's fair in love and chess.”

“That’s not how that saying goes.”

Kurt scoots up to Blaine and pokes him in the side. 

“Don’t be pouty. I refuse to lose on purpose.”

“I’m not pouting,” Blaine protests. “I’m… in awe.”

“Hmm,” Kurt says, sliding his hand down Blaine’s side.

“You know what it does to me when you win,” Blaine says, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Kurt grins. “Oh I do,” he replies before tackling Blaine with a kiss.

  
  
  



	19. Shift

When Burt and Carole are twenty minutes late, Kurt starts fidgeting. 

“Kurt.” Blaine tries to keep his voice as calm as possible. He grabs Kurt’s hands to keep them from frantically rearranging the decoration on their table. 

“Honey, I’m sure they’ll be here any minute.”

“Dad is never late.” Kurt throws a nervous glance at the clock. “And if he is he’d call in advance, it’s just not like him. 

“Oh my god, they probably got into an accident or something.”

Kurt moves as if to get up to rush off to the hospital but Blaine holds him back.

“Kurt! I’m sure they’re fine, there’s just a lot of snow and you know they always leave their phones or forget to charge them.”

Kurt stares at Blaine, worry written on his face, but at least he stops shifting in his seat. 

“Okay, if we still haven’t heard from them in forty minutes we’ll go look okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt says reluctantly. “You’re probably right, I’m just always so scared something is gonna happen to him.”

“I know.” Blaine rubs his thigh soothingly. “I would find it sweet if you weren’t worrying yourself to death.”

Kurt sighs and rearranges the decorations back to their original position.

“I’m sorry, I just hate when he’s driving in that weather.” 

“It’s all right, I understand. But you have to trust sometimes that everything’s gonna be okay.”

And Blaine is right. Burt and Carole arrive ten minutes later, freezing and covered in snow even from the short walk up the driveway, complaining about the weather, alive and healthy as ever. 


	20. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about one minute to midnight and Blaine starts to feel panicky.

It’s about one minute to midnight and Blaine starts to feel panicky. He got distracted talking to Sam, what he can’t even remember right now, and now he doesn’t know where Kurt is. He stops, in the corner of the Hudson-Hummels living room, who are generously hosting a New Year’s party. He tries to figure out where Kurt could be, he needs to find him and fast. 

Logically he knows that nothing will change if they don’t kiss at midnight but honestly he’d feel a lot better if he started the new year kissing his husband. 

“THIRTY SECONDS,” someone shouts and Blaine curses under his breath. 

Suddenly he remembers that Kurt had told him he’d go outside to talk to someone. Blaine’s not sure how long ago that was but it’s the best shot he has.

He darts off towards the back door, pushing through the crowd, cursing again when he has to take a detour around the sofa. 

The cold air hits him at once and he’s still running, squinting due to the poorly lit living room and that’s how he ends up crashing into someone else, taking them both down.

“Ow,” the other person says and Blaine perks up, looking down at who he is squishing. 

“Kurt?”

“TEN”

“Blaine!”

“NINE”

“I couldn’t find you!”

“EIGHT”

“I thought we’d miss the kiss.”

“SEVEN”

“I was so scared…”

“SIX”

“Shh, I’m here.”

“FIVE”

“Sorry for running you over.”

“FOUR”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t looking too”

“THREE”

…

“TWO”

“Should we…” Kurt asks, trying to get up.

“ONE”

“No time,” Blaine pants. “It’s not-”

An explosion of noise interrupts him and he quickly presses his lips to Kurt’s. 

It’s not exactly romantic, outside on the cold patio in only a thin polo. 

But there is nothing he’d rather be doing the first seconds of the new year. 


	21. Underneath

It doesn't take Kurt long to figure out Blaine likes being on the bottom.

Whether he's _the bottom_ or not he somehow always arranges them so he's underneath Kurt.

Now that Kurt thinks about it it has been like that ever since they started to make out horizontally.

No matter how they start out, Blaine usually ends up beneath him, his arms and later legs wrapped around Kurt to pull him impossibly closer.

It's no different this time. It's the last weekend before Christmas and Burt and Carole are out shopping for presents, leaving them with the house blissfully empty as they had already finished all of their shopping.

As soon as Blaine had heard they were alone he dragged Kurt up to his room and onto his bed where he now writhes under Kurt's body, hands restlessly roaming over his clothes.

“Blaine,” Kurt says interrupting their heated kisses.

“Do you, um, want to switch positions?”

Blaine sits up, leaning onto his elbows, a concerned look on his face.

“Do you not like being on top?”

“That's not what I asked you. I wanted to know if you want it to be like this.”

Blaine's cheeks get a slight tinge to them and he lowers his eyes as he bites his lip.

When he looks up again Kurt swears his eyes are a tad darker.

“Uh, yes I do. Want that. Why?”

“It's just, we do it like this almost every time, I just wanted to make sure you aren't doing it because you think you have to or you're getting bored or anything.”

Blaine huffs out a laugh. “Do I look bored?”

“No,” Kurt admits.

“Then,” Blaine says pressing a kiss to that spot on Kurt's neck. “Just accept the fact that I like the feeling of you on top of me and go with it.”

Okay.

Kurt can definitely work with that, especially with his boyfriend's mouth all over his most sensitive spots.


	22. Vow

They're sorting out Blaine's stuff that had been hastily thrown into boxes when he moved out of the apartment he shared with David.

Each of them has a box before them, sorting Blaine's kickbacks into piles of things he'd leave in his room, what he wanted to take with him and things that could be thrown away.

“What is this?” Kurt asks. He holds up a beautiful leather journal with a heart on the front.

“Oh,” Blaine makes, looking embarrassed. “It's a journal for our wedding

Kurt looks confused. “When did you make this?”

Blaine looks down, avoiding Kurt's eyes. “It's not about our actual wedding.”

“Oh.” Kurt's stomach drops when he realises he's never seen this journal before. He really did everything to ignore the wedding Blaine wouldn't stop talking about. 

“Just throw it away,” Blaine says, turning back to his box.

“Can I look at it?”

Blaine shrugs making a ‘go ahead’ gesture with his hands. 

Kurt flips through the pages covered in magazine cut-outs and Blaine's handwriting. There are some doodles showing different table arrangements, notes on the meaning of flowers, lists of songs.

In the back of the journal there is a page that says ‘vows’ on top, underlined thickly.

“You wrote your vows?” Kurt looks up from the journal and finds Blaine watching him. “You must have written this in Spring or something. The wedding was still months away.”

Blaine shrugs. “I couldn't wait.”

Kurt nods, remembering Blaine's impatience well. He reads through several version of the vows Blaine had planned to make to him, his eyes filling with tears as he processes the words.

They're full of love and devotion, Blaine promising his never ending  love and support, one version reflecting what he had promised Kurt when he gave him that ring made of gum wrapper all these years ago.

“These are so lovely Blaine. I'm sorry you didn't get to use any of that.”

Blaine shakes his head. “They're cheesy. Artificial. I like what we had much more. It was improvised but it was real.”

“Heartfelt,” Kurt agrees.

“I don't want our life to be rehearsed,” Blaine says. “But I don't care what comes, as long as I have you by my side.” 

He reaches out to take Kurt's hand, his thumb rubbing over Kurt's wedding band.

“I promise I'll never leave. I'll always be by your side.” Kurt hopes Blaine knows how sincere he is and that he's never been more sure about anything else.

Blaine smiles happily in the way he does whenever there's romance involved. 

“I know. And you didn't even need to prepare vows to get there.”


	23. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about a month late and I'm really sorry for that but I hope you enjoy it none the less. A little tidbit from Klaine's future with their little sunshine.

“Do you wish you hadn’t broken up with him?” Jen asks when Kurt is done telling her the abridged version of his and Blaine’s life together. Kurt looks over to where his husband is pretending to lose in a tickle fight against their daughter Tracy and her new best friend Zach, who are announcing their triumph in squealing laughter.

Kurt turns back to Jen, smiling. “Yes and no. Of course it would have saved us a lot of pain, but we both agree that we weren’t ready at that point and the break-up was inevitable. We both learned and grew from it.”

Jen nods, taking a sip of her tea. “I know what you mean. Whenever my husband and I get into a fight, we get more appreciative of each other after. We had some very rough patches, but we got through them together and developed an even stronger bond.”

Now that they had successfully wrestled and tickled Blaine to the ground, the kids lose interest in their victim and move on to Tracy’s lego collection. Blaine gets up, patting off his clothes and sits down next to Kurt. His face is slightly flushed from the laughter and exertion, chest heaving beneath the tight polo shirt. He looks delectable.

“So what’s the gossip?” Blaine wants to know, pouring himself a cup of tea. 

“I was just telling Jen our story.” 

“Oh?” He gets the same sparkle in his eyes he does whenever he talks about Tracy and Kurt wonders how after all these years Blaine still makes him feel like a swarm of butterflies was just released in his belly. “Did you tell her we are high school sweethearts?”

“I did,” Kurt says and Jen confirms with a laugh and a nod. “I also said that I don’t wish it went any differently than it did.”

Blaine’s smile grows more serious, but doesn’t falter and he reaches out to take Kurt’s hand in his. “Me neither.”

“You guys are making me miss my husband,” Jen says, putting down her cup. “Oh no, don’t worry I need to get home anyway,” she says at their embarrassed faces. 

“Zach, we’re gonna leave soon, okay? Daddy’s not gonna be happy if the dinner gets cold!” She announces loudly, before turning back to them. “Thank you for taking him in for the day, I couldn’t get off work, and as much as he loves being a househusband, I think Jake needed a short break.”

They assure her that having Zach over was a pleasure and that they can call any time to meet up for play dates and after waiting until Zach and Tracy finished their game see them out.

“You should have called me over to tell our story,” Blaine chides, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle and resting his chin on his shoulder. “You know I love telling it.”

“I do,” Kurt says, returning the hug, swaying them slightly. “But I also know that if I let you tell it it’s gonna turn into a thirty-minute lecture on how we were made for each other.”

“Hey!” Blaine says, but he can’t help but chuckle. “It’s the truth.”

“That it is.”

“I’m glad we agree, though,” Blaine mumbles. “About not changing the bad parts.”

“They are just as much part of us as the good ones. And without them we wouldn’t be where we are now.” Kurt repeats what they had discussed in countless conversations that went deep into the night. Sometimes Kurt still has a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that although breaking up with Blaine back then seems like the biggest mistake he’s ever made not all that came from it was bad. Because although that happened, he’s here now, close to ten years later, married to his beautiful husband, with a beautiful daughter and a second kid on the way. And that is something he’d never wish to change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
